


Night Hag

by mimid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimid/pseuds/mimid
Summary: Spy having an odd sleep paralysis.





	Night Hag

Only a few times Spy has experienced a sleep paralysis before, but this one is especial. And quite unsettling.

He has open his eyes to find Soldier sitting in his rib cage, looking at his face.

"Do you love me?" Soldier asks.

Short of breath, Spy manages to say "Get off me," as he stretches his arm to his nightstand for whatever weapon he can grab first.

Obeying, Soldier goes away without saying a word.

Finally breathing without impediments, Spy wonders if he should check Soldier.

He decides not to do it because he's an asshole, and he knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, that wasn't preview. Well.
> 
> It could be better but I don't want to edit this forever, over and over, to it to has the 100 words. I even posted it by accident so... (Edit: It should be better now. Do not write at 5am!)
> 
> I feel like having a déjà vu. Am I plagiarizing something by accident?
> 
> Edit: I'm not making a series because... no. Have the links to the [unnecesary sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720824), and to an [ alternative version/continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718821) (mature for violence!) of either this fic or the sequel. Sorry for the mess.


End file.
